As communication networks evolve, new demands are being placed on the networks, including an expectation of fast access and uninterrupted services. A next phase of mobile telecommunications standards is referred to as 5th generation (5G). The 5G wireless systems attempt to provide higher capacity than existing standards (e.g., 4th generation (4G)). The higher capacity can allow a higher number of mobile broadband users per area unit. Further, these mobile broadband users can be provided, and can consume, a higher or unlimited data quantity. Thus, a large percentage of the population can be provided the capability to stream, for hours at a time, high-definition media through their mobile devices, even though out of range of wireless fidelity hot spots. Further, to keep up with demand, 5G wireless systems should improve support and reduce throughput time for machine-to-machine communication, referred to as the Internet-of-Things (IoT), while lowering costs and decreasing battery consumption.